


Yet another exquisitely heterosexual hobby

by hongse



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Idiots in Love, Langa is a great boyfriend, M/M, Miya is a menace, Miya's POV, Mutual Pining, Pet Names, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Reki is clueless, Sexual Humor, The Author Regrets Everything, hoodie kink, i guess, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongse/pseuds/hongse
Summary: "Fellas, is it gay to strip down to your underwear because “I’m so hot, this game is too much” while playing Animal Crossing with you pal? Is it gay to suck your dude friend’s thumb for approximately ten seconds when they ask you for a paper napkin because you’ve just become ‘environmentally conscious’?In Reki’s book, apparently, it wasn’t gay enough.At this rate, the only way in, for Miya, was a threesome."Miya cannot believe how clueless Reki can be, to the point that even Reki's own boyfriend is being supportive. Of Miya. Bored out of his mind while left alone in Reki's room, the evil kitten takes the situation into his paws, until it gets just a tiny bit out of control. Oh well, true love is supposed to conquer all and shit, right?
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki, backgorund Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, established Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 26
Kudos: 140





	Yet another exquisitely heterosexual hobby

**Author's Note:**

> So. I did some hardcore editing work today, then I sat down and wrote this absolute mess of a fic in one go. To quote myself: “it is based on an omegaverse plotbunny, but I think the omegaverse has too much dignity to be associated with this fic”. 
> 
> SHAME ON A CERTAIN PERSON I KNOW because apparently I am slowly becoming incapable of writing monogamous characters. I genuinely cannot imagine Langa and Reki being in a relationship where Miya isn’t allowed, at least in some capacity.
> 
> I want to publicly thank Yuri Plisetsky & Otabek Altin for turning my already questionable fangirl brain into a smutty mess.
> 
> This will be edited/proofread a million times over, but I really wanted to share it NOW.

**‘Hurry up,**

**before we** **all** **come to our senses!’**

 _ **(**_ **King Julian,** _**Madagascar** _ _**:** _ _**Escape 2 Africa** _ _**)** _

_“I’ll be right back!”_

Miya had done nothing more than raising an eyebrow – this was all Reki deserved, if not too much already. In the amount of time they’d been friends, Miya had learned Reki seemed to attract the most peculiar accidents, the weirdest people, and to possess a marked tendency to let the situation spiral out of control in a heartbeat. There was no other way to explain how a seemingly normal teenager could end up picking up strays like his life depended on it or getting tangled up in so much skate-related drama. 

_Ah, the good old days_.

Maybe he was getting sentimental, but sometimes Miya kinda missed the time they all met, with the explosions, the night trips to the ER, the kidnappings and ... _well_ , the other stuff that followed.

 _Maybe not, after all_.

Life was quiet now. Not dull, _never_ dull when hanging out with Reki and Langa, but it had been a while since he had seen broken bones. 

Miya looked around Reki’s room, where he had been dumped when Reki had noticed his phone wasn’t in his pocket and, by exclusion, that he must have left it at the shop. So much for the gaming afternoon he had been promised. Langa was still at the shop and, if he knew those disgusting lovebirds, between the time to get there and the inevitable making-out session, he had at least one hour to kill.

 _And boy, did he know those two_.

There had been an initial awkward limbo when Miya was silently waiting for Langa to turn in his direction and figure out Miya’s monumental crush for Reki - that’s all it took to see it - and perhaps murder him in cold blood. Miya had stopped trying to hide it after Reki had accidentally seen _an entire folder of pictures with only, and I repeat, only close-ups of Reki skating_ in Miya’s phone and had literally kissed the top of his head saying _“awww, that’s sweet, Miya!”._ Langa definitely looked like the ‘I know how to hide a body’ type. Miya wouldn’t hold it against him, because since figuring out Reki was as oblivious as a drunken duck when it came to romance, his longing looks and _completely accidental_ touching had been off the charts, and, were the roles reversed, Langa would have been dead in a ditch by now.

The snow prince had other ideas, though.

A few months after officially getting together, Langa had simply tilted is head and went all _“oh, I see”_ on Miya. _“Sorry”_ , the younger teen had replied. But Langa had shrugged and said the most hilarious thing: _“For what? He’s cute enough for the both of us. And you’re not that bad, too”._ And then, as the cherry on top, a fucking _wink_.

So, basically, Miya was allowed to hit on the boy who’d been keeping him awake at night for the past year, and with his boyfriend’s blessing, if only said boy wasn’t too damn obtuse to notice his desperate flirting. 

_Fellas, is it gay to strip down to your underwear because “I’m so hot, this game is too much” while playing Animal Crossing with your pal? Is it gay to suck your dude friend’s thumb for approximately ten seconds when they ask you for a paper napkin because you’ve just become ‘environmentally conscious’? Is it gay to ‘accidentally’ send nudes to your bro?_ Okay, that might sound like a legitimate accident, but _is it gay if it happens at least twice a week?_

In Reki’s book, apparently, it wasn’t _gay enough._

At this rate, the only way in, for Miya, was a threesome.

Not that he minded, damn, who would ever mind having that sort of Canadian winter god naked in their bed? Not Miya, for sure. But at this point, it was almost a matter of principle.

Already bored out of his mind, Miya started wandering around the room. He knew it by heart, down to the last sketchbook, passing through some hiding spots Reki probably ignored he was familiar with. Here came an idea that seemed entertaining enough: rearranging Reki’s (and, by extension, Langa’s, bless his soul, the collateral damage of that badly written gay rom-com they were stuck in) collection of sex toys. 

_Yet another exquisitely heterosexual hobby._

‘Collection’ was a strong word, perhaps. Miya had seen a few, not because Reki had shared their existence with him, of course, but because he had searched for them, memorized the shape and size, and used his well-earned money as a child prodigy to buy the most similar items he found online. 

When Miya had chosen the word’ desperate’ to describe his situation, he hadn’t done it lightly. 

There wasn’t anything new since last time, which dampened his spirit a bit, until another _bad idea_ , the kind cheesy screenwriters and yaoi authors write about, started forming in his agonising, sexually frustrated little brain. 

_What about trying one...?_

All it took was the idea – not even the mental image, just those words echoing in his own head – that Reki would most definitely use it again _after_ and _Miya would know_. His dick throbbed approvingly and, having heard the only opinion he cared about, Miya was already half out of his clothes. And then completely out of them. 

Did he need to be _completely_ naked to accomplish his task?

Probably not.

Was he going to pass on the chance to roll around Reki’s bedsheets completely naked?

Fuck no.

Miya glanced over the content of the small box Reki kept under his bed ( _groundbreaking_ ), thorn between the safety of picking something he already knew how to use and one specific toy he had been battling with for a while: it was a pretty straightforward anal plug, nothing complicated even for the most innocent mind, and yet, it was just a little bigger than anything Miya has been able to use before. He had a feeling that if there had ever been a good time to give it another go, that would have been _now_. 

He crawled on top of the bed, toy in one hand, a bottle of lube in the other, and a criminal record in the making. He gave the tip an inquisitive lick, testing the material, then let himself fall back on the bed. He sighed, rolling the plug on his tongue absent-mindedly, wondering how to go about this. The bed did smell like Reki, just like in one of his predictable b-rated sexual fantasies; Miya wasn’t going to complain, _hell_ , he would happily die here. Until fate itself offered an upgrade. Under the pillow he was resting his head on, Miya spotted _a hoodie_. A _yellow hoodie_.

Miya had _not ever not one single time absolutely no way_ imagined the filthiest stuff involving that hoodie.

The thing was, that stupid piece of clothing was the most Reki-thing ever. Fluffy and too bright and warm and a natural hugger. Miya had woken up a few times wrapped in that hoodie, after a late-night skating competition. And while back then the fondness behind the gesture had taken over the whole of his lovesick brain, right now, stark naked and with a half a butt plug in his mouth, he could only see it as the rightful co-protagonist of the poorly produced porn he was currently starring in.

Preventing any chance of coming back to his senses, Miya immediately slipped inside the hoodie. It was deliciously baggy and too long, reaching just under the line of his ass, and _fuck, it smelled like Reki on a brand new level_. That was the closest thing to being naked in his arms.

Another coin in is ‘pathetic’ jar.

Miya poured a little lube on his fingers, wrinkling his nose in mild annoyance: he _hated_ that part, ‘the squishy business', as he called it in his head. He kinda disliked anything that required effort, from preparation to cleaning, which usually fitted pretty well in his fantasies (or he made it fit anyway). Miya had always seen himself as particularly gifted in the ‘being fucked’ department; all other minion tasks, well, those should have been his partner’s concern. 

Reki looked like someone who would probably enjoy taking care of him his, opening him up with his own fingers, making sure Miya was all ready for his cock. Fueled by this train of thoughts, Miya quickly made his way up to three fingers like a pro. It occurred to him that Reki’s hand were bigger than his, and so would be his fingers – and that tore a loud moan from his lips. 

He had decided a long time ago that Reki would most likely _love_ hearing Miya making sounds, so he practised a lot. The result was so impressive he was almost disappointed it wasn’t a socially acceptable accomplishment to brag about with his friends.

As per usual, Miya’s confidence faltered a little when he moved on to the toy. He was not sure what was making him feel so self-conscious, perhaps the fact that, judging from its placement in the box, it was probably Reki’s favourite, or at least the one he used the most. Which would have made him quite an expert on- 

_Oh, fuck._

Miya’s body was suddenly way more interested in the toy. _Reki would be so good with this_. He turned his head to the side, burying his nose in the hem of the hood, inhaling, and let out another moan. _Reki would know how to use this on him._ Slowly but steadily, Miya made it past its entrance. He knew the middle section was the most difficult one, the larger, and his muscles clenched around the toy to resist the intrusion. And yet, all it took was focusing on Reki again, imagining the older boy manoeuvring the plug to find the right angle while kissing Miya’s neck- or maybe brushing his tongue on his nipples- or taking Miya’s cock in his mounth-

Miya let out a sound that wasn’t very human, but he couldn’t care less. Somehow, _the thing_ was finally in. He stood still for a second, waiting for something monumental to happen. When it didn’t, he grabbed the toy from the base and gave it a tentative push, changing the angle a bit and _holy mother of fuck-_ Miya was officially a fan. 

His only concern, at this point, was not lasting long enough to pick and choose one of his favourite fantasies to replay while he fucked himself into oblivion on Reki’s bed.

Needless to say, there were a few more things he should have been concerned about.

« Sorry, it’s fucking late. I literally run back here, for all that matters. »

Miya’s entire body froze in horror. He could have, potentially, gotten away with the being-naked-in-the-yellow-hoodie part. Reki could be _that_ dense _._ But the fucking thing up his ass was too big of a problem. That had not been a smart move.

In retrospective, though, absolutely _nothing_ he had been doing in the past hour had carried any resemblance of ‘smart’. 

« Miya...? »

When Reki opened the door, Miya’s soul left his body. _Fine_ , Miya’s soul would have left his body, but it was common knowledge he never had one in the first place. That was probably the only reason why he did attempt to make casual conversation even in his current state.

« Hello, Reki. » he chirped.

« Uhm, hello. Hey, why are you wearing my...? »

Reki literally chocked on his last word. Long as it was, the hoodie didn’t leave much to the imagination and Miya had been writhing and spilling fluids from his asshole just moments ago, it wasn’t like the hoodie had been carefully worn and dragged at his maximum length anyway.

 _Fellas_ , _is_ **this** _gay enough?_

At this point, Miya was genuinely curious.

« Okay- » Reki said, in a thin voice, eyes so wide and focused Miya wasn’t sure he was batting his eyelids « Okay, this is— »

The way he was holding up his hands, as if the sheer willpower of his palms alone could have spared him from dealing with the scene, and starting to pace up and down the room looking for a reasonable explanation was _damn fucking adorable_.

« Uhm, Reki. » 

Miya made an attempt to move a little. He was reminded of the state of things when the plug moved, too, hitting a particularly nice spot, and Miya moaned so loudly and abruptly Reki jumped. 

« _Oh, fuck_. » Reki murmured, covering his face with his hands « Why do you _keep doing_ this to me? »

« _Keep_ doing... ? » 

« I know you don’t mean it – okay, you _usually_ don’t mean it and I don’t know what the fuck is happening today – but you have this pathological lack of physical and emotional boundaries that’s...frustrating. And painful. And expensive. Some clothes just aren’t worth washing, you know. »

« _Excuse me, what the fuck?_ » Miya screamed and sat up in one fluid movement.

His whole body was like _electrocuted_ on the spot by a jolt of pleasure. He had to press both palms on the mattress to stay balanced and he physically felt his eyes rolling back into his skull.

« _Miya-_ » Reki almost whined at the sight.

« You _absolute piece of an idiot_. Are you going to come here and finish the job _or what?_ What else do I have to do to get you to fuck me? »

Miya could swear the switch in Reki’s brain had suddenly become visible. 

As if struck by lighting, the older boy covered the distance between the door and his bed in almost a single stride and literally landed on the bed, towering over Miya. 

« Since you asked so politely. »

Every bit of sassiness or desire to talk back was gone from Miya’s brain. Reki had a different kind of light in his eyes, not that dissimilar to the one Miya had always pictured in his dreams. His gaze scanned Miya’s body inch by inch, humming approvingly when he caught a glimpse of what little of the plug hadn’t been swallowed by Miya’s ass.

« Good choice. » he whispered, a wicked grin spreading across his face. « Always thought that one would look good _inside_ you. » 

Miya didn’t come there and then only because God looked down at Reki, saw how unfairly hot he looked right now, and allowed Miya his Grace. That was the only possible explanation. Miya was now a very religious young man.

Carefully, Reki put his fingers on the base, and Miya made an attempt to take off the hoodie – was it polite to have sex while wearing a jumper? – but Reki stopped him.

« Mh-mh. » he shook his head. « Why did you wear that one? »

« No reason. » Miya shrugged, feeling ridiculous for the burning sensation on his cheeks.

_This was what was getting him all blushy, of all things._

_This._

« _Miya._ » 

Reki pressed his palm on the smaller boy’s chest and pushed _, just a little_. Just to let Miya know how much stronger he was, and that he could keep him in place with a single hand if he wanted to. 

« _Be nice._ »

Miya swallowed the little saliva he had left in his mouth and an even lesser remain of dignity.

« Because it smells like you. » he murmured, sheepishly.

Reki stared at his face for a long moment, then he nodded.

« You keep that on. » 

That was a command. Miya _loved_ commands. Miya had been dreaming about hearing that tone coming from Reki for what it felt like a lifetime. _Miya was going to obey the shit out of this guy_. He simply nodded, not trusting his voice to work properly.

« Good boy. »

Reki stroked his face with his thumb, gentle as usual, but there was an undercurrent of possessiveness that was driving Miya crazy. The older boy used the other hand to take charge of the toy, giving it a few experimental twists, until he had Miya whining and begging underneath him. 

« If you touch yourself, this ends right now. You got me? »

Miya frantically nodded. He didn’t have enough presence left to tell Reki he was _never ever ever_ going to jerk himself off after dreaming of having the older boy on top of him - _doing things to him -_ for fucking ages. 

« _Reki-_ »

« Mh? » 

Reki smirked when Miya failed to produce a reply, too busy moaning and fucking himself on the toy – _his_ toy, that must have counted for something, right? 

« You are so pretty, _kitten_. » Reki’s tone grew a bit softer as he kept caressing Miya face. « I admit I hadn't considered how you’d look in my clothes. Fucking gorgeous. But you know that, don’t you? You wore it for me, right? »

Miya leaned into the touch, purring against Reki’s palm - that plus a few scattered moans being the only form of communication his brain would allow. 

_Look who’s talking_ , he managed to conjure up in his brain. 

Reki was the picture of sweetness, made of pure sunshine, and he was smiling down to him with the loving stare of an older brother. An interesting contrast with the part of him that was twisting and pushing a butt plug up Miya’s ass.

_Reki had always been the real deal._

« _R-reki, I, uhm-_ »

« Yes, _kitten_. » he leaned down, lips brushing over Miya’s « _Anything you want_. »

With the last of his brain cells, Miya managed to get a grip on Reki’s wrist and utter a barely audible ' _fuck me'_. Reki’s breath hitched, and the hand on Miya’s cheek found its way to his neck, then down his side, before landing on his hip. He lifted the hoodie just enough to uncover Miya’s flat stomach, running slow, lazy circles with his palm, so close to Miya’s throbbing erection it nearly _hurt_. 

Miya was such a mess it didn’t even matter anymore.

He spread his legs further, pleading that would be enough to make Reki lose his self-control and be done with it, but Reki seemed to be in his element. The traitor dared to slow down his movements even more, mapping the shape of Miya’s inner tights with both palms, the toy temporarily forgotten. 

« _You should be illegal_. » Reki murmured, more to himself than to Miya.

The younger boy could only wish he had the mental energy to joke about that.

Miya kept his eyes glued to Reki’s hands as they strayed away from his body and moved to Reki’s own. The boy seemed conflicted for a moment, then he proceeded to unbutton his jeans, getting rid of his underwear as well. Although Miya would have voted for a fully naked Reki, he couldn’t complain – at least they were even, now. 

He stared hungrily at Reki’s erection, possibly drooling a little in the process, and completely unashamed of it. Miya _deserved_ that beautiful, hard cock up his ass, like, _yesterday_. 

Then, Reki abruptly removed the plug in one single movement, leaving Miya whining in protest at the sudden feeling of emptiness. But Reki was quick to replace it, placing his hand under each of Miya’s spread tights and pulling him closer. Behind manhandled like he weighed _nothing_ had already jumped at the top of Miya’s kink list, then Reki positioned himself at Miya’s entrance and pushed, not so gently, finding almost no resistance. Miya tightened around him, immediately drunk of that new sensation. 

« _So good, Miya. You’re doing so well._ »

Reki tried to move carefully, at first; Miya, however, was having none of it. He writhed and moaned and pushed back to meet Reki’s trust, pulling frantically at the sheets until Reki bent down to kiss him and Miya’s fingers found their rightful place tangled in Reki’s messy hair.

That was the first time they’d kissed and the realisation seemed to hit both of them at the same time. Reki adjusted their position slightly, sneaking one arm behind Miya’s back to pull him up a bit, until the boy was practically in his lap, hardly touching the bed. With the other hand, he pulled at Miya’s chin, making sure he couldn’t avoid eye contact no matter what. 

« _Miya_. » he commanded his attention and, although his voice wasn’t unaffected, he still managed to sound quite in control « You’re going to look at me while I make you come. _I’m not going to miss this_. »

Once again, Miya’s frantic nodding was the only reply.

« _Good boy._ »

Reki held on to the smaller boy in the cradle of his arms, the only force keeping Miya from shattering as Reki fucked him harder and deeper, punctuating every thrust with words of praise. Miya was now fully _screaming_ – or perhaps he wasn’t, it was all in his head, but he felt completely overwhelmed by the mix of pleasure and, somehow, _wonder_. Because _Reki was fucking him_. Reki was staring intensely at his face, drinking in every single one of Miya’s reactions. Reki kept stroking his back, encouragingly, guiding Miya’s movement as the smaller boy took more and more of his cock, until Miya was sure he was going to die of _too much pleasure, too much Reki, too much everything_. He was vaguely aware death by stroke wasn’t the natural consequence of sex, but it wasn’t easy to remember in that specific moment. 

« _Miya-_ » Reki’s voice was cracking and that alone was doing _unspeakable things_ to Miya « _Show me how much you like this. Come for me, kitten._ »

And that was what did it, for Miya. He went boneless in Reki’s arms, and Reki kept fucking him through his orgasm while chasing his own release. Miya uttered a soundless moan as Reki came inside him, and they both collapsed on the bed.

« So _._ » Miya asked, after a moment of silence « Does this hoodie go in the ‘not worth washing’ pile or what? »

Still catching his breath, Reki bursted into laughter. He rolled on his side and took Miya in his arms, sneaking both hands under the jumper and beginning to stroke him affectionately, feeling the soft skin of his stomach and then roaming freely all over his body. Miya shivered.

« I think I need a new pile. For the clothes I won’t have the courage to wear in public anymore, but I’m gonna keep especially _for you_ to wear. » 

Miya blushed furiously.

« What about what I want _you_ to wear? » he pouted.

« And what would that be? » Reki indulged, sporting a big grin.

« _Nothing_. You shouldn’t be allowed to wear clothes, ever. I shall burn all of your wardrobe. »

Despite being the one doing the teasing, Reki did look a bit flustered.

« _You’re kinda cute, too_. » he whispered, right before kissing the spot behind Miya’s ear.

* * *

Reki had the honour and privilege to change the sheets, in spite of being technically Miya’s fault, and finding at least a clean shirt for Miya and a pair of briefs for himself. With his family being away visiting relatives for the weekend, they didn’t even have to endure a meal. They simply sneaked under the covers, a bit hungry but too exhausted to do anything that wasn’t snuggling or lazily making out.

Miya’s only effort was to reach for Reki’s phone.

« What are you doing? »

« Texting your boyfriend. He deserves to know. »

« _Oh_. » Reki pinched his lower lips between his fingers, looking thoughtful for a moment « You know what? Langa kinda mentioned that you had a crush on me. And that you might have been trying to make the message come across. »

« Reki, I swear to god- »

« Hey, I thought he was joking! »

« What kind of joke would that be?? »

« I dunno... Canadian humour maybe? »

« Canadians do not have a sense of humour. »

« My point exactly! »

« You’re lucky you’re adorable. »

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely love Canadians, the joke is obviously _Come from away_ 's fault lol


End file.
